


Lost Stars

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memory Loss, No Beta, Past Torture, a lot of reminiscing, maybe a bit ooc?, not really a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Lucio and Hana, with the aid of Athena, find some old music files from what remains of the original Overwatch database. Missions go awry, secrets are revealed, and two mending souls talk and remember.====================[Edited 8/8/17] changed title; formerly titled "Undo Delete"[Edit 3/14/18]: Initially part of a series but is now discontinued.





	1. listening to the song we used to sing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got bigger than expected. It was originally going to be a angsty little thing, but more ideas kept coming and grew into this hopefully coherent mess of a story. I will edit this frequently until it is complete.
> 
> My Timeline for this is like a year and a half after the Recall, sort of? and that Old Soldiers took place more or less a year before the Recall...
> 
> [Update 8/8/17: I really feel like with what we know of Gabe, he can play the merc for hire - that he lends his services to the one with the fattest paycheck and not play the social hierarchy games of an International Terrorist Organization the likes of Talon. So for the sake that I won't change my original story, I'm keeping Reaper as a terrorist/merc hired by Talon and not part of their super evil council leader-inner circle thing.]  
> [Update 5/25/18: Hello! I'm discontinuing this suppose-to-be-series. I have always wanted to play around with Overwatch lore - but I'm not really good with it and trying to catch up with the current lore that keeps changing - it was starting to not be as fun. ]

 

 

> _Waiting for your call, I'm sick_
> 
> _Call, I'm angry_
> 
> _Call, I'm desperate for your voice_
> 
> _Listening to the song we used to sing in the car_
> 
> _Do you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer_
> 
> _It's playing on repeat_
> 
> _Just like when we would meet, like when we would meet_
> 
>  
> 
> “Your Call” by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

 

After such a tiring mission, Lúcio just wanted to get a good night’s rest. He was skimming through his playlists on his data pad, trying to find something to fit his mood - but so far, he wasn’t feeling it.

 

“umm... Athena?”

“Yes, Agent Lúcio - is there something I can help you with?”

“uh, yeah...” Lúcio sighed “if it isn’t too much of a bother, find me anything relaxing to listen to?”

“Searching… I think I may have something - it is quite dated, residual files from the old database,” replied Athena, and almost immediately the slow strum of an acoustic guitar spilled out of the speakers of Lúcio’s personal computer.

 

“Oh yeah... that sounds lovely,” murmured Lúcio as he relaxed further into his bed, being naturally soothed by the mellow chords.

 

A minute has passed and so far only the guitar can be heard. Though very close to falling asleep, Lúcio can’t help but try to analyse what exactly he was listening to.

The song didn’t particularly sound familiar to him, so maybe an original composition? The quality wasn’t exactly the very best, Lúcio can seldom hear small background noises such as the creaking of a chair as the player tried to readjust themselves - a recording perhaps.

But that wasn’t the weird thing though – _how dated was this music exactly?_ It sounded like an actual real guitar being played and not some computer program.

 

“Athena, you said these came from the old database? These are really good - who is this exactly?”

“I’m glad you find my selection to your taste, Agent Lúcio - the very origin and information as to who creator is has become too corrupted and no longer retrievable.” Athena prompted as a small notification bell pinged from Lúcio’s computer.

“I hoped you don’t mind, Agent Lúcio that I took the initiative to upload the remaining audio files into your personal computer for you to venture at your own leisure – my initial scans have found the files to contain nothing of importance or malicious content and I see no reason for you not to have them. ”

“You’re the best Athena, thank you.” Lúcio smiled as a new song started to play, a different and still unfamiliar tune - but still just as enchanting.

* * *

 

The next day Lúcio invited Hana to check out the folder.

 

“And this is coming from me, Hana...” Lúcio explained from his spot on the bed, Hana just in front of him – sitting by his work desk.

“the arrangement isn’t perfect - but the music was so heartfelt and so sincere, you gotta hear it!”

 

“You said there were, like 15 of those?” Hana asked as she booted up Lúcio’s computer.

“I haven’t completely checked them out ‘cause I wanted us to do that together,” Lúcio said as he scooted closer, grabbing a chair to sit beside her.

“I got a small glimpse at it, 2 folders. One with 15 songs more or less - the other folder for some reason has an encrypted password – I asked Athena about it, but she says that they  just contain  more audio files,” he added with a shrug. “I think I was able to listen to a piece or two before I fell asleep.”

 

The 15 audio files that were visible are titled in very mundane things such as: ‘Before you go to bed’ or ‘Play while doing work’ and even a few labelled ‘For a long drive’.

Just selecting at random, the two of them sat quietly and simply listened to the fine notes of the guitar.

The one they chose had a quicker tempo than expected, but it slowed down enough to give it a gentle, much sweeter tone.

 

“Oh my gosh, Lúcio!” Hana jumped in her seat “I get what you mean – it just totally tugs at your heartstrings! And I can definitely see myself just chilling out to these… is it okay if I use a couple of these on some future streams?” she looked at him thoughtfully.

She was already planning out the theme of her next big streaming event and the list of games she was looking forward to play that compliments the songs– probably some classic JRPGs.

“Oh… I don’t know,” Lúcio said as he clicked on the password protected folder.

“I was actually thinking about using a couple of these for my next batch of healing songs.”

 

The screen revealed 15 more audio files but was quickly overlapped by a window requesting a password input.

Lúcio and Hana assumed that these were the original recordings, guessing by non-descriptive titles such as “untitled_01.ver.1” so on and so forth – but without the password, they can’t be too sure.

 

“You can really do that?”

“Yeah, just a few adjustments and edits here and there – I don’t really like changing too much of the song– so far from what I was able to listen to, they have a very natural soothing and gentle feel to them, I already like them as it is...” Lucio then starts up the program and gets to work.

 

* * *

 

Their next mission couldn’t come any sooner, a research facility in Oasis required assistance in the delivery of some raw materials for their next biotech project.

According to the head of the research team, Talon has been very interested in what they are currently working on and will do everything to get their hands on it.

 

Several agents were already out on the field when the mission details were received by Winston, so everyone had to make do with who is available, which were currently Agents Lucio, D.Va, and Tracer – who are to be deployed as soon as they are ready and meet up with Agents Symmetra and Hanzo who left earlier and were awaiting their arrival at the entrance of the sparkling city.

 

Despite just arriving from his own week long mission, Soldier 76 insisted on joining – explaining that they needed the extra firepower considering that Talon might attempt an ambush attack.

After given a medical clearance by Dr. Ziegler, he was already standing next to one of the MV-261 Orcas, packed and ready to go.

 

* * *

 

During the flight to Oasis, Soldier 76 was sending out instructions to Symmetra and Hanzo on how to receive them upon arrival with the objective – even to the smallest detail of where the turrets are to be placed.

 

“Isn’t that very exciting that they are continuing their research on nanite technology?” Tracer tried to initiate small talk from the pilot’s seat.

“Angela was just gushing all about it back at base!”

 

“Wasn’t it because of this very research that she was able to perfect her own Caduceus Staff?” Hana asked as she continued to read the mission details, she wanted to be as prepared as everyone else on every mission.

The D.Va persona she puts on may be brattish or immature but Corporal Hana Song is very serious about her commitment to Overwatch and all that they stand for.

 

“The very same… nanotech, nanobiology is all very complicated stuff,” Soldier 76 sounded very tired as he kept looking at his comm-device.

“Took a genius like Angela to finally make something of it that was World changing, in a good way – that’s why way back then Overwatch was almost near grovelling just to get her and her brain in our research labs and on the field.”

 

It was hard to imagine the cynical, weary Soldier 76 was once the bright and ambitious former Strike Commander of Overwatch.

It was almost 4 months after he joined, and a year since Winston sent the Recall that his identity was reveal to us all – Jack Morrison, back from the dead. It wasn’t much of a shocker anymore considering the very person who dragged him into Gibraltar was Captain Ana Amari herself.

 

“It’s a real shame she couldn’t go with us…” Lúcio added as he adjusted his speakers, making sure they are attached well.

He double checked his song list as well, making sure his new additions were there.

 

“Winston insisted she stay on base in case of emergencies,” Soldier 76 replied as he stopped looking at his comm-device and was moving his attention to a crate of biotic emmiters next to him, contemplating how many he needed to bring for this, “and don’t forget, kid – we need to be very mobile on this mission, which is your specialty.”

 

“Alright, lads… ETA is in 20 minutes,” Tracer announced cheerfully.

“From the landing strip, we wait for the helicopter to arrive carrying our objective – which is to be then loaded into an armoured vehicle driven and escorted by Oasis security, our job is simply to be extra support and protection in the likelihood of Talon operatives being there to ambush us and all…”

 

“We have about 50km of road to travel from the airfield to the gates of Oasis – which is being secured by Agents Symmetra and Hanzo,” added the old soldier as everyone buckled themselves up, preparing for landing.

“Once we are on the checkpoint right outside the gates, the Oasis security team will take over from there and our task will be to drive off or eliminate any Talon attacks… is everyone clear on that?”

 

“Yeah, dad!” Hana teased with a smile as the ship came to a halt, finally landing on the ground.

“I’m not your father,” Soldier added fondly as everyone got up from their seats to get ready.


	2. guide me to safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mission goes awfully awry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to cut chapter 2 in half! This got way too long and has so much stuff happening. I am literally waving around a banner saying "Artistic License" regarding my description of Oasis, how their city works, their politics and etc.

 

 

 

 

> _There you are standing right in front of me_
> 
> _There you are standing right in front of me_
> 
> _All this fear falls away to leave me naked,_
> 
> _Hold me close, ‘cause I need you to guide me to safety._
> 
>  
> 
> “Signal Fire” by Snow Patrol

* * *

 

30 kilometers left.

Right outside the city proper, a few small buildings and infrastructures still standing - remnants of an old town that the citizens have abandoned for the brighter, safer Oasis.

 

They were already engaging in battle with about 20 Talon goons.

 

Symmetra’s turrets were proving to be a great distraction, as Soldier and Tracer were shutting Talon down - foot soldiers falling one by one.

Lúcio skating around them, providing speed boosts while D.Va is by the armored vehicle protecting the hired escorts from bullets with her matrix shield.

Hanzo was hidden in his sniper’s nest, giving them call outs and shooting down enemies when he can.

 

“3 turrets down!” Symmetra announced on the comms, “Requesting permission to engage in battle, Sir.”

The entrance to Oasis was just behind her, in front of her was the Oasis Military Force – guns at their side ready to protect their city from whatever wishes it harm.

 

“Denied, Agent Symmetra – hold your position at the checkpoint, we need you as our final line of defense,” barked the Soldier.

In almost a nanosecond, his tactical visor detected a wisp of black smoke around his periphery.

 

“Reaper spotted,” Hanzo’s voice coming through the comm-device broke Soldier’s concentration for a bit. “Agent D.Va, he is around your vicinity… he is aiming for the payload.”

Soldier swiftly knock out the goon he was fighting with the butt of his pulse rifle, and he took off towards the direction of the payload.

 

26 kilometers left.

 

D.Va’s heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest as she saw 2 of the armed escorts fall to the ground beside her, unconscious but barely breathing.

The driver and the remaining hired men fled for cover as thick, black smoke started accumulating on top of the vehicle

 

“I’ve got Reaper in my sights!” D.Va then turned on her boosters, sending her and her mech flying into Reaper – putting as much distance between him and the payload, driving them into one of the alleys.

Her meka crashed into the side of an abandoned building, crushing Reaper into the brick wall. She can see through the fine cracks on her screen and through her air vents were fine wisps of black smoke start to filter into her mech.

 

_SHIT.Shit.Shit._

 

DAMAGE AT 60%. Breathing was starting to get difficult, there was a black haze in her mech as the cloud of smoke that was once Reaper was trying to crush her mech into scrap. D.Va had only seconds left to escape and activate the self-destruct sequence.

 

DAMAGE AT 85%.

 

She jumped out of her mech, despite the distance – she was still caught in that explosion.

She fell to the ground hard, ringing in her ears and an intense pain around her left arm and back – the remains of her mech and debris from the now destroyed building rained around her.

 

* * *

 

“HANA!!”

 

“Agent D.Va is down, her mech just went boom! Tracer, Hanzo stay by the payload, get it moving! – Lúcio, you’re coming with me,” Soldier was already preparing a biotic emmiter in his hands as they draw nearer to Hana’s prone form.

Lúcio hands were shaking so bad, he was having a hard time manipulating the holo-pad on his wrist.

_Deep Breathes now. Hana needs you. Stay calm._

 

As both of them reached Hana’s side, they moved like clockwork.

Biotic emmiter was down, a yellow light encompassing all, the burns on Hana’s left shoulder and back started to heal - that was only the visible wounds.

First Aid kit out, looking for some salve to quicken the healing process.

 

“Hana, Bunny – can you hear me?” Lúcio tried to hide the panic in his voice.

 

Brushing away her hair from her face, he positioned her carefully on her back - the biotic emitter can mend broken bones with time, but he still had to be careful.

He looked at the rise and fall of her chest.

 _She’s still breathing_.

Placed 2 fingers on her carotid artery.

 _Pulse is strong_.

“Hana, speak to me… Hey, hey – Wake Up!”

 

“Lúcio…?” Hana’s eyes fluttered open. The ringing in her ears was gone as she noticed a warm healing aura around her.

“Oh! Graças a deus! You scared me, Bunny!” Lúcio was trying to fight back tears, this wasn’t the time for this – their mission isn’t done yet.

 

Lúcio looked up to the soldier, standing tall – his tactical visor activated, pulse rifle aimed high - providing them cover as they were quite a distance from their objective.

They can barely see Tracer and Hanzo amidst the battle, but the enemy forces were beginning to draw back.

 

“Agent Lúcio is now providing medical care to Agent D.Va, Tracer - keep that payload moving. We will group up with you and Hanzo shortly,” Soldier spoke to the comm-device before turning it off.

“Hana, can you stand?” Soldier’s voice was soft with concern but his eyes were now looking the wreckage that was once D.Va’s meka.

“My legs still feel a bit like jelly...” Hana groaned in pain as she tried to push herself up.

“No no no no… don’t move yet, I got just the thing for that,” Lúcio was already shuffling through his song list – finding the one he wanted and he immediately pressed play.

 

He was about to amp it up, black smoke started to form in the middle of the 3 agents.

Soldier immediately put himself between the 2 younger agents and the 6 foot pillar of smoke as it was taking the shape of Reaper, bone white mask in the middle of a deadly black cloud.

 

“You’ll pay for that… _little bunny_ ” Reaper cackled as his arms begin to form, twin shotguns locked and loaded.

 

2 things happened at once.

One, Soldier was able to get a solid hold on Reaper’s coat, in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.

Two, Lúcio amplified his healing music to maximum volume – even with the synth drum beat added for tempo, the strumming of the guitar can still be heard.

 

“Where did you-" Soldier’s voice sounded hurt and angry – giving his words an accusatory weight to them.

He looked over his shoulder to glare at Lúcio - an odd reaction but not as strange as what was going on with Reaper.

 

Reaper was already half way into solidifying, but now he just stopped – frozen in place.

As the song continued to play, his shape started to blur, like static – there was then a buzzing noise emitting from his body.

 

“Gabe?” Soldier’s attention immediately went back to mercenary, his voice filled with concern and maybe even fear?

“Gabe! Hey! Gabriel listen to me! Fuck!”

 

The buzzing just got louder, almost deafening.

Clumps of thick black sludge start to fall off from Reaper’s semi-solid form.

The sludge disintegrating into smoke as they fall to the ground.

 

“Fuck! No, nope nope… You have to keep yourself together, don’t… don’t do this right now,” Soldier’s voice was starting to crack, he regretfully lets go of Reaper’s hazy form to remove his visor and mask, dropping it to the ground – taking off his Soldier persona, and just be Jack Morrison

\- no longer caring that Lúcio and Hana were still behind him watching the scene unfold.

 

“Please… please… look at me, don't go too deep into your head,” Jack begged as he carefully moves one hand to the back of Reaper’s head, dipping it slightly so that their foreheads touched in an almost tender way.

The other arm was wrapped around his waist.

The smoke around them continued to thicken as Reaper slowly fell apart.

 

“Listen to my voice, focus on me… on my voice,”

It was beginning to be difficult to see as the black haze continued to thicken and grow.

A humming sound now replaced the unnerving buzzing.

 

“It hurts, it hurts, I know – it’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Jack continued to whisper as he kept his arms wrapped around the remains of Reaper’s body, his lower half was all smoke.

His arms were gone, just stubs down to his shoulders, black tar dripping to the ground. His head was now resting on Jack’s shoulder, Reaper’s face hidden in the crook of his neck.

 

Lúcio held tighter to Hana as they both were still on the ground, he just managed to turn off his speakers – his eyes never leaving the former vigilante who was now comforting the deadly mercenary.

 

“Come on, don’t do this to me, Gabi. Months of planning can’t all go to waste now,” Jack’s knees were getting weak, despite holding only half of Gabriel’s body – the smoke surrounding him was heavy and weighing him down.

With a soft thud, Jack was kneeling on the ground, what remains of his lover’s body still in his arms.

 

“Remember our plan, your plan. You said this mission was important to you and you asked me to help – so here I am” Jack pushes back the hood of the black cloak and carefully removed Reaper’s skull like mask, to reveal more black smoke that had just too many red but unfocused eyes

“I’m here for you… be here for me, I need you to get out of your head and come back to me…”

 

“J-Jackie?” a mouth with too many teeth split open from the shadowy figure in Jack’s arms.

 Jack was crying in relief. “Gabi, Gabi… yes I’m here, come back to me… please come back to me, Gabi”

 

“That s-song… a guitar… I-I…” Reaper’s voice was barely audible, like it was coming through an antique radio from decades ago.

His eyes were blinking at odd intervals.

 

“Shhh… shh… I know, I know,” Jack was beginning to rub circles on Reaper’s back as his arms and legs start to form.

“I’m sorry but we are running out of time, sweetheart... The payload is about 15 km away from the final checkpoint – you have only minutes left to stop that nanotech from getting into anyone’s hands, not Oasis, not Talon, not even Overwatch…”

 

“Y-yes… yes, the mission, I’m okay now,” Reaper was muttering as Jack helped him up.

He was adjusting his billowing smoky cloat and reattaching his mask, reabsorbing the black haze around them to provide him a more solid form.

Finally getting his bearings, Reaper looked straight at Lúcio and Hana, still on the ground.

 

“Cariño, what are we going to do about them?”

 Jack looked at Lúcio and Hana straight in the eyes, his stare was cold as the arctic and hard as steel.

There was something unreadable in his expression, but it was a look that demanded respect and trust – a look that was fitting on this man who was once on top of the world.

“Leave them to me, this will be my curse to bear.” Jack was now putting on his mask, sliding back into the Soldier 76 character, “One of Lena’s pulse bombs is underneath the driver’s seat – trigger it and shadow step immediately out of there into safety.”

The soldier was picking up Reaper’s guns and handing them to him “the explosion will be small enough not to hurt anyone, but enough to make all that data and tech unusable.”

 

“What the hell is going on!?!” it was Hana who broke their silence, her voice thick with anger, tears falling down her eyes. Lúcio just held her tighter, moved her closer to his chest.

“This really isn’t what it looks like, I will explain later but you have to trust us,” Soldier said gruffly.

 

“It looks like you are sabotaging the mission to me,” Lúcio quipped, trying to help Hana stand up.

Soldier was immediately at her side, sliding an arm under her elbow for support. She flinched at first but accepted the help.

 

“He got you there, Jackie.” Reaper chuckled as he looks into the distance, trying to get a visual of the payload – calculating the distance he has to travel.

Once satisfied, Reaper leaned into the Soldier, bumping his masked face on the back of his head, a facsimile of a kiss.

 

“Alright, I’m going in…” and with a whirl of smoke, he was gone.

 

“This looks bad, I know and since you are already witnesses – I have no choice but make you two into accomplices,” Soldier’s voice was soft, losing its earlier edge but gaining a much wearier tone.

“Y-you have to understand - Oasis is planning to revive an old project of theirs, and I know exactly which one with all the nanotech and dated research papers on nanobiology  – there was a reason why Talon wanted a piece of it… and it was vital for every single bit of that research and that specific tech to be destroyed. I can't let them do that. No one should be able to access that cursed project, not Oasis and especially not Talon. ”

 

“What were they planning on working on, Jack? Does Winston know about this?” Hana tried to hold back her initial anger.

 

It was hard to believe the words Soldier – no, Jack Morrison was telling them.

They have worked with the man in the new recalled Overwatch for almost 2 years now, he was still mysterious and had his secrets – but he was, and still is a man who prides himself in doing what’s right and just… he has proven that time and time again – why is now so different? Was it because there was something obviously between him and one of Overwatch’s deadliest enemies… his nemesis?

 

Hana and Lúcio were now standing in front of the Soldier, hand in hand, ignoring the calls of Lena and Satya through their comms – asking if they were still okay, asking about where the hell are they.

Those voices sound so far away now. In this moment, it was just the 2 young agents and this man who was a father to them and many other members of Overwatch.

He was a man who would sacrifice everything and anything for them – and he deserved the same treatment, if he wants it or not. (History dictates not).

 

Soldier shook his head, “No, Overwatch knows nothing about what Oasis has planned… they made sure of that with just shipping the most raw materials and the very dated research papers.”

There was pause like he was thinking of what he should say next.

Time was something they didn’t have, no use dancing around the subject.

 

“We really don’t have time for this to be honest – but the gist of it is they were planning on creating more of him… an army of Reapers” Soldier’s voice was serious and heavy “With such a ‘success’ the original one was, they thought ‘why not an army that we can actually control’… we had to stop them, there was no other way.”

 

“By ‘we’… you mean, you and Reaper? Why does he care so much about this?” Lúcio asked, his mind was racing with the horrors of the mere idea of an army of wraith-like beings that can turn people to empty husks by absorbing their souls.

 

“Reaper, the things done to him – to make him the way he is now, were not done with his consent…” Because of the visor and mask, it was unclear what kind of expression the Soldier was wearing.

 

_Can a corpse even give consent, Jackie?_

 

Soldier swallowed hard on the lump in his throat he didn’t know he had.

 “He doesn’t want anyone else to suffer like he did – to lose all semblance of humanity, becoming a weapon to be used, the constant agony and pain could break a man… it did.” Soldier sounded solemn, his words seemed to carry so much.

 

“So… you and Reaper are…” before Hana could finish, there was the sound of an explosion – the pulse bomb going off.

 

The Soldier stood straighter than before, there was tension around his shoulders – an itch around his trigger finger.

“Funny enough, I have a question for you about that little piece you just played that’s connected with just that – but that’s my cue, you kids can try to stop me if you want… I understand.” Soldier began to sprint towards the heavily damaged armoured car, just 9 km from the checkpoint.

 

“Do… do we trust him, Lúcio?” Hana was looking at her comm-device, her new mech will be available in the next 5 minutes… this was all too much for one day.

 

“He is still Jack, Hana… he won’t do all of this without good reason.” Lúcio smiled back at her, choosing the speed boost and began to amp it up.

“My thoughts exactly” Hana had a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Lúcio’s shoulders, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

 

“You feeling well enough to fight?” Lúcio kissed her forehead back.

Hana gave a quick nod, there was a determined look on her face.

 

He helped her up on his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist – his arms tucked under her legs for support.

“I’ve got your back!” D.Va giggled, there was fire in her eyes, her light gun ready in her hand to shoot down any enemies coming their way.

 

 Lúcio, with Hana on piggyback, skated fast enough to catch up to the Soldier who was already shooting his helix rockets into some Talon goons who were scavenging the ruined vehicle.

 

“Lúcio and D.Va reporting for duty, sir!” D.Va gave a playful little salute as Lúcio helped her to her feet.

Even with the visor and mask on, it was obvious a smile was there.

“…thank you” it was quiet, almost a whisper but the 2 young agents were still able to hear it.

 

“Tracer is currently with Symmetra explaining what happened with the explosion, assisting the Oasis military with the Talon forces trying to infiltrate the city… Lúcio, I want you here with me to fight off the remaining Talon soldiers and D.Va as soon as you get your mech, help Hanzo with dealing with Reaper.”

 

“but aren’t you-“

“Yes, I want you there to provide Reaper a good cover until he reaches a certain clearing where he will then escape – with you around, Hanzo won’t be tempted to release his dragons.” Soldier explained “I trust you with this, Hana – as you trust me…”

“Understood” D.Va said amidst the sound of her mecha landing a couple of feet behind her. Once she was properly inside, she boosted away into the streets.

 

“Agent Hanzo, tell me your location – I’m here to provide assistance.”

“I’m glad you are well, Agent D.Va – I have a visual on the Reaper, he is attempting to escape – we must stop him!”

“Copy that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there will only be 2 chapters left. Comments and suggestions are very welcome!


	3. things we lost to the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botched mission results in long talks and reminiscing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cursed chapter has caused me so much pain and heartache... not even the good kind. The whole scene in the middle plagued me with so much rewrites, I tried hard to tie up some loose ends before the last chapter, I kinda lost my notes on this story somewhere - so if anyone is confused, hit me on the comments.
> 
> I might write small r76 drabbles set in this universe *shrugs* - but that is a discussion for another day.

  

 

> _Things we lost to the flames_
> 
> _Things we'll never see again_
> 
> _All that we've amassed_
> 
> _Sits before us, shattered into ash_
> 
> “Things we lost in the fire” by Bastille

 

* * *

 

“Payload destroyed, allowing Reaper to escape unscathed, 1 wrecked mech, and property damage,” Winston tried to control the growl that was about to escape him as he continued to read Satya’s mission report – since she was the only one to hand them over immediately.

“Not to mention a team of disappointed and angry scientists who now have all their plans and advancements pushed back by decades… what do you have to say about this?”

 

Everyone was grouped together in the Winston’s lab/office for debriefing.

Since he initiated the Recall and Jack was not too excited about getting his old job back, Winston was – at the moment, the acting Commander of the new Overwatch, until someone more fitting steps up… hopefully.

 

With hearing Winston’s very angry inquiries, everyone was ready for his reprimands and scolding.

 Satya and Lena both exhausted from trying to explain to the group of scientists that all their research, samples, and equipment were all gone due to an explosion – no one was happy about it.

Hanzo looked very embarrassed about letting Reaper escape, even with Hana’s assistance – though he couldn’t really put the blame on the younger agent for her mech being too big and in the way of a majority of his shots.

Lúcio and Hana were holding hands under the conference table for support, refusing to look at each other or at Jack sitting with his arms crossed next to Hana, visor and mask still on – leaving his expression unreadable but in his body language was a hint of defiance.

 

“Tracer, can you explain to me how the payload got destroyed using one of your pulse bombs that I specifically requested – no, demanded you remove from this mission’s itinerary?”

“Winston, please believe me – I really have no idea how Reaper got a hold of one, I made sure I left those in the ship,” Lena explained trying to keep calm, she was still shaken with the image of the wraith monster that was Reaper standing on top of the payload, in his talon-like hands were one of her pulse bombs that she was 100% sure she kept in a locked safe on the ship with all the other emergency armoury and weapons.

She really tried to disarm it once she got Reaper to drop the device, but it was far too damaged and went off with just enough time for her blink away and alert everyone to move to a safer distance while Satya came running into the battlefield throwing out a hard light barrier to contain the explosion but still the payload took most of the damage.

 

“And speaking of Reaper-“

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, Winston.” Jack raised his hand politely, “but to be fair, Reaper always had the talent to survive and escape anything we throw at him, you of all people know that…”

 Winston was now glaring at Jack, he carefully adjusted his glasses as he tried to formulate an appropriate response.

“Be that as it may, Jack… but **you** of all people should know that the Reaper is one of our most dangerous adversaries. A masked mercenary with deadly abilities and skills who has sided with Talon – not the type of… enemy that we can allow to continue to roam the streets.”

 

“But Reaper and Talon weren’t able to get their hands on that sensitive tech… and no one was severely injured in the end… that must count for something at least?” Lúcio finally finding his voice, Hana tightens her grip on his hand as a sign of her support.

“Yes, yes… the sensitive tech that is now nothing but ash and char” Winston sighed as he sat down on his chair.

The signs of a headache were starting to form as he rubbed his temples.

“We will discuss this at a later date as soon as I receive all your mission reports for further evaluation. Uh… Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

As everyone exited the lab, Hana and Lúcio shared a look before following Jack into the hallway to the soldier’s quarters.

Before they can corner him, Jack does a complete 180˚ turn, arms still crossed.

 

“I understand that you guys have some questions…” Jack sighed.

“Like, a lot of questions,” Hana added and Lúcio nodded in agreement.

“We should go somewhere less open to talk then,” Jack glanced at Lúcio “Bring your laptop, I think you have something that belongs to me...”

Two pairs of eyes widened in surprised, both remained speechless as Jack continued.

“What? Don’t you guys want the password to the other folder?”

“THOSE WERE YOURS!?!” Hana exclaimed, trust Hana to always break the silence, her hands immediately covered her mouth as the 3 operatives kept looking around the hallway if anyone heard them.

“Better hurry, we have so much to talk about and we don’t have all night…” Jack gave them a small, sad smile as he continued to walk further down the hall to his room.

 

The 2 agents wordlessly b-lined to Lúcio’s room over at the opposite wing, across from Winston’s lab and near the medical bay.

Lúcio grabbed what they needed while Hana was in the hall as a look out, trying not to suspicious.

They swiftly made their way back to Jack’s room without too much trouble.

 

The soldier was leaning casually by his door, his communicator in his hands – he looked like he was typing something.

As he heard their footsteps he unceremoniously slipped his communicator into the pocket of his jacket and placed his hand on the data pad scanner, deactivating the locks to his bedroom and simply walked in as they approached.

 

They slowly followed Jack into his room.

 

To describe the former Strike Commander’s room a mess was an understatement.

First, it was dark – the few sources of light available was a small desk lamp and the holo – pad on the bed revealing several news articles regarding Oasis labs and their more unethical research methods.

A few pieces of clothing and boots were littered on the floor while every other surface, the side tables and the desk, had tools and bits of tech scattered about, as well as several magazines of ammo and empty rocket cases.

 

“Sorry for the mess,” Jack made a waving motion with his hand “I forgot that I didn’t actually had the time to clean.”

Jack shrugged off his jacket and took off his visor, quickly replacing them with a pair of wire-framed glasses that was inside the drawer of the night stand.

He continued to look around his room until he found two metal chairs and insisted Hana and Lúcio to sit.

 

As he sat on his bed, facing them – he took 2 deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. It was obvious that he was trying for a more relaxed appearance despite knowing that this was going to be anything but a small, peaceful chat.

 

Without his signature jacket, he no longer looked like the vigilante Soldier 76 – he was now just Jack Morrison.

Without the visor and mask, his expressions now visible – he was still putting on a neutral face, his pale blue eyes looking at Hana and Lúcio. With an out-stretched hand, he gestured to the laptop.

 

“Oh! Right… sorry,” Lúcio murmured as he started up the device. Lúcio was swiftly manipulating the laptop to find the folder that he needed, once located he tilted the screen so that Jack can see.

“Oh… wow, I thought I would never see these again,” Jack whispered as his eyes skims through the first few files that were visible on screen.

“How did you - I thought I lost these back at Zurich…”

 

“Um, that’s Athena’s doing actually,” Lúcio murmured, “I asked her to search for some music files and these were the ones she gave me… she got them from the old database and found them to be of no consequence if she was to share them with me.”

“Is that so… must’ve saved these within some important Strike-Commander Protocols or something…”

“I actually did find those files there, Soldier 76 – along with the files were instructions to play them whenever requested by either of the commanders,” Athena spoke softly into the room.

 

“As nosy as ever, Athena” Jack spoke softly, fondness in his voice. “How’s Winston? Is he coming to the same conclusion as we did?”

 

At the mention of Winston’s name, Lúcio’s heart grew heavy with guilt.

The mission was supposed to be an easy one even with Talon interference – but due to the machinations of others and with the reveal of much darker intentions – the mission was set to fail. But still - people got hurt, Hana got hurt…

 

Lúcio and Hana shared a look as Jack and Athena continue to talk.

 

“Is it okay for us to discuss this with consideration your current company, Soldier 76?”

“Yeah… the kids are all cleared, they were bound to find out anyway.”

“Winston is currently looking through the mission reports and what data Oasis provided us for the mission – especially the list of equipment and samples that was the cargo of the payload, I also took the liberties of cross-referencing them to the data we were retrieved from that abandoned Talon base in Vienna we raided 2 months ago.”

“Perfect, that’s enough information to prove that Oasis is continuing their projects that heavily involved human experimentation...” Jack’s focus shifted from Lúcio’s laptop back to his holo-pad as he read through his own opened files and notes regarding the mission.

“Athena, remind Winston to do research and background checks on future missions from now on, Overwatch shouldn’t be dealing with really shady stuff like this – I mean, the brainiacs in Oasis mean well I’m sure, but trying to revive this project is just too much… someone is definitely behind all this, that’s for sure – but that is for another time until we get more information.”

 

“Of course, Soldier 76.”

“Keep me updated, and thanks – especially for finding this…” Jack motioned to the audio files on Lúcio’s laptop.

“I will contact you as soon as there is anything of importance to report… and you are very welcome, 76.” and with that Athena’s presence was no longer in the room.

 

“So… Athena is aware of all this extra work you are doing? Work that seldom involve sabotaging Overwatch missions?” Hana was looking at Jack with disbelief, there was a bite in her voice that she couldn’t hide.

“Even back in her golden years, Overwatch had many enemies – and as Winston said in the Recall, those enemies strived with her downfall…” Jack’s voice sounded lost as he clicked one of the music files, letting the soft guitar fill the room.

“I can’t take the full blame – but if only I was a better leader, Overwatch wouldn’t have fallen as spectacularly as she had. What I am doing now is atoning the mistakes of a bright eyed, naïve fool who trusted too much – who thought that if he worked hard enough, he could make the world a better place for all those he cared for…” Jack was trying so hard not to lose his composure.

 _Not in front of the kids_.

“I have to make sure that those responsible for destroying the old Overwatch get what they deserve.”

_Deep breaths, Jackie…_

 

“… Ugh, this was my least favourite in the list,” Jack grimaced as he looked at the title ‘For a long drive’. “I never liked how this came out and Gabe couldn’t find any way to fix it…”

“So these are actually yours? Like you wrote them and everything?” Lúcio tried to think back if there was any public information on Jack Morrison being able to play guitar.

“Not all of them, I arranged a few scores here and there and Gabe polished them and added lyrics whenever inspiration struck him…” Jack smiled fondly as the song ended and a new one started, this one was titled ‘Before going to bed’.

 

He remembers this one, it was the first song they sang together – it was after a fairly decent round of shots and drugs back at SEP and the both of them were sent back to their shared room.

Gabe pulled out his guitar (an honest to goodness guitar made of actual wood with a gorgeous skull motif and black varnish), his chosen personal item, and played him a few tunes.

Jack remembers sharing that he played the piano but it’s not like he could carry one around the base and his family couldn’t afford those hard light ones that can fold into a more compact size – so he brought his grandmother’s music box.

Gabe started playing along with the melody and Jack sang along with the words his grandmother taught him – which then he taught to Gabe.

 

Jack still remembers the words until now… he wonders if Gabe does too, but that was very unlikely considering what happened earlier… such a strong reaction to just hearing a simple tune.

 

“Gabe? As in Gabriel Reyes? As in Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes – you two were an actual thing back then _and_ made music together? That’s actually adorable…” Hana gushed, but in the back of her mind that name was also ringing a few more bells. It couldn’t be…

“Well Hana, it does sound adorable when you put it that way… we were never one for labels, but we were a ‘thing’ as you say” Jack gave a small smile

–‘ _the worst kept secret in Overwatch’_ _as Ana called it_.

“And yes… we made songs whenever we had some downtime, Gabe eventually wrote them down and compiled them together into a playlist.”

 

“So I’m assuming the files in the other folder are the raw versions?” Lúcio opened the folder and letting the small pop-up asking for the password fill the screen.

“Yeah… Gabe used to just start recording whenever either one of us started singing, sometimes beloved and known songs or just something made up out of the blue” Jack then typed in the password: **JM76GR97**

 

 ACCESS DENIED

 

“What?” Jack typed in his password again, same result. “I don’t understand…”

“Athena mentioned that there was some info that was irretrievable and corrupted, it could’ve messed up the password software?” Lúcio said reassuringly as he noticed how distressed Jack suddenly got.

“Irretrieva- Oh, this isn’t my copy… these are Gabriel’s.” Jack stared at the screen for a few minutes trying to remember Gabriel’s usual passwords for these things.

“No wonder Athena couldn’t trace back the origin of the folder. If it came from Gabriel, he would’ve used his work laptop – and like all the other Blackwatch tech and data, they were all purged from Overwatch systems or corrupted beyond repair.”

 

Jack kept typing in the random words he knew that Gabe was fond of – both in English and in Spanish, until he got access.

**SUNSHINE**

Jack clicked the first file in the folder. It was a recording still.

 

_“Jack, if you are listening to this – it’s either you are snooping through my stuff again or I finally grew a pair and actually letting you listen to these…”_

 

Gabriel’s voice. It was actually his voice-

 

_“To put a proper date to this recording – umm, about 1 month and a half since the end of the Crisis and it has also been 3 days since the UN declared you as the new Strike-Commander of—“_

 

Jack immediately closed the media player.

“Lúcio, Hana… I hope you don’t mind that I get a copy of this folder and then deleting it from your computer… You can have the music, I’m glad that someone else can appreciate it – it’s just the other one…”

“No, no, it’s fine – those files are clearly for your ears only…” Lúcio gave Jack a smile as he plugged in Jack’s communicator to manually transfer the files to the rightful owner.

 

The files were taking some time to upload into Jack’s device.

“So… Reaper is Commander Reyes?” Hana finally spoke up.

“Wait, really?” Lúcio was shifting his gaze from Hana to Jack “Is he actually working with us? Like double-agent kinda deal… and you two are working with each other in this whole vendetta thing”

“Not at first, it is all too complicated to be honest… and yes, Reaper is Reyes – but this story is not completely  mine to tell,” Jack’s eyes were never leaving the screen of his communicator. “I do not know a lot about what happened to him myself… I am just glad he’s still alive, that we have him back – in a way.”

“What do you mean ‘in a way’?”

“Whoever made him into Reaper, our guess is Talon since they have a history of brainwashing and planting sleeper agents… they did something to him, something to his brain,” Jack slowly unplug his communicator from Lúcio’s laptop.

“He’s not all there unfortunately, but my god it’s him – it’s still him and we’re doing everything we can to help him.”

 

“We?”

“After meeting up with Ana in Egypt, we both planned on capturing Gabriel to get some answers, when we found out the truth that he actually has no proper recollection of who he really is – just a name and whatever lies Talon has fed him, all 3 of us went to Angela who was in the Middle East at that time.” Jack was skimming through the audio files on his comm-device, 15 files

“It was failing – the brainwashing they did… the control they have on him, thanks to the SEP augmentations done to him as Angela assumes… he’s getting better, but we had to be careful not to let Talon know that one of their favourite science projects was defecting.”

 

“So all of you hatched this plan to have an amnesiac play double agent?” Lúcio asked as Hana takes his laptop to drag the password protected folder into the recycle bin.

“It was the only choice we had considering Gabriel’s connection to Talon was still useful with our main objective of taking down Overwatch’s enemies – so why not do it slowly from the inside of one of our main antagonists... as well as there are persons of interest within Talon’s ranks that we have to keep an eye on.” Jack explains as he remembers visiting the small country home in rural France with Gabriel, the smiling newlyweds and freshly baked pastries – the promise of double dates and couples retreats.

 

_No one left behind, Jack… I’m sorry, but I can’t go home yet without knowing that everyone is safe at last and for good…_

 

“So… who else is in on this? Ms. Amari, Dr. Ziegler, and Athena?” Hana’s eyes were still focused on the laptop’s screen as she clicks on the Empty Recycle Bin option.

“Of course Athena – she is much a part of Overwatch like the rest of you,” Jack’s comm-device made a small noise and his attention went there. “Overwatch is her family, we are family – if she wasn’t informed of any of this, she wouldn’t allow me to step foot on this base.” Jack gave a small laugh at the memory of him and Ana sneaking into the base under Athena’s watchful cameras – the panic both of them felt when she finally spoke up, it was surprising how much disappointment can be detected on an AI’s voice.

“Despite being the former Strike Commander – I was still a vigilante who might pose a threat to the fledging new Overwatch and her agents… I still technically do with all things considered, hence Athena is to be frequently informed.”

 

“And now you guys…” Jack was busy typing something into his comm-device but his eyes were looking at Hana and Lúcio.

”You two already bared witness to our little display and I saw no point in lying to you any further if we were going to come clean eventually once we finally put to rest those who destroyed Overwatch” Jack puts the comm-device on the night stand, but not before checking the time.

_It’s getting a bit late._

“Among the new recruits, who have no ties to any previous members or history with questionable groups like yakuza clans, Lumerico, Vishkar… even being famous personalities, living double-lives with being part of Overwatch under the PETRAS Act – you two are good kids and your hearts are in the right place, I can trust you to keep this our little secret until the right time?”

 

“Yes, of course.” “You can trust us.” Both Hana and Lúcio spoke in unison.

 

“Thank you, now come here for a sec,” Jack leans forward and gave them a hug, wrapping an arm around their shoulder and giving a small reassuring pat on the back before he stands up, signalling Hana and Lúcio to do the same.

“It’s getting late and I have held you guys here for too long… Winston still needs to see your mission reports first thing in the morning – I suggest getting some sleep now and set an alarm early to get started on them reports by sunrise.” Jack gave a chuckled at the faces Lúcio and Hana made at being reminded that there was still paperwork to be done.

 

“UGH… fine, dad! I’ll do my homework” Hana teased as she held Lúcio’s hand as they both exited Jack’s room, carefully looking out to see if anyone was around before stepping out into the hallway.

 

“Goodnight, dad.”

“Goodnight, kids – don’t forget to set an alarm.”

They both waved goodbye to Jack before walking casually down the hall, trying not to look too suspicious.

 

Jack went back into his room, locking his door behind him. As he finally laid down on the bed, his comm-device made a noise – notifying him that he had received a message. He grabs it from the night stand and gave it a quick read.

“Athena?”

“Yes, Soldier 76? Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I promise that I won’t be out too long, a mutual friend of ours is in need of some company and I am to meet him tonight. My comm-device will be online and operational at all times. If anyone asks, I suddenly have trouble sleeping but not severe enough to seek medical attention but I decided to go out for a little midnight stroll, maybe borrow a small transport vehicle to the mainland – I was thinking of buying a few things while I’m out, ignoring how late it is.”

“Of course, Soldier 76 and send my regards to our mutual friend.”

Jack was preparing his things before he heads out, securing his comm-device is on his person – as well as his side-arm in the worst case scenario that their location was compromised.

Instead of the iconic jacket, Jack wears his favourite black hoodie, a memento of simpler times, and he replaces his glasses for his visor.

With everything he needs, Jack silently makes way to the dock near the edge of the base.

 

Before boarding the borrowed transport vehicle, he types a quick message on his communicator.

 

**_[0076]: im at the docks. will be there soon. ETA 35 mins_ **

**_[black parade]: stole a motorcycle_ **

**_[black parade]: almost looks like the 1 u crashed at the fair when u were showing off._ **

...

**_[0076]: shit. I remember that. Got 10 stitches on my arm._ **

**_[0076]: still have the scar too._ **

...

**_[black parade]: lol_ **

**_[black parade]: ETA about 1 hour_ **

**_[black parade]: see u soon, Jackie_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew... that was a lot of talking - I really hope it all made sense and answered a few questions.
> 
> TBH, I'm really fascinated with Athena - not a lot of fic writers use her much as far as I know. Like she is the resident AI of Overwatch, a peacekeeping organization that started out as a Strike Team of assorted soldiers fighting omnics and God AIs... I just assume that after the Crisis, people would be not so trusting to AIs like Athena (are all AIs named after gods in mythology, hence "GOD AI"???)... so my personal headcanon was that because Winston made her, she started out as his lab assistant and limited to that area - but eventually she got introduced to the rest of the cast and befriended them, soon she was further integrated into personal comm-devices, computers and Mercy's medical bay without the full knowledge of the UN.  
> ... anyway, enough ramblings. See you guys next and final chapter


	4. don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier and The Reaper-
> 
> no, that's not right...  
> Jack and Gabriel meet up post-mission for more reminiscing and sing-a-longs.

**_[0097]: finally in the evac vehicle_ **

**_[0097]: dragon and bunny are heading back your way_ **

**_[0097]: dragon looks pissed_ **

**_[jack-ass]: you okay tho?_ **

**_[0097]: not a scratch_ **

**_[0097]: gamergirl made sure of that_ **

**_[jack-ass]: you know what i mean_ **

...

**_[jack-ass]: im here if you wanna talk about it._ **

**_[jack-ass]: you scared me back there.._ **

**_[0097]: i kno. im sorry_ **

**_[0097]: ..and ill keep that in mind_ **

...

**_[0097]: since the payload is now absolute FUBAR, current contract is not done yet_ **

**_[0097]: will b a while til the nxt time im between gigs._ **

**_[0097]: hey_ **

**_[0097]: u back at base?_ **

...

**_[jack-ass]: yup. just finished debriefing with W._ **

**_[0097]: oh_ **

**_[0097]: hope he didnt give u a hard time_ **

**_[0097]: A got the stuff ready?_ **

**_[jack-ass]: will ask later. need to talk to the kids first, waitng for  them atm._ **

**_[0097]: rollerblades and gamergirl?_ **

**_[jack-ass]: yup. see them coming already. Talk to you soon._ **

...

**_[0097]: hey_ **

**_[0097]: can we talk about it_ **

**_[0097]: like soon_ **

**_[0097]: how fast can u reach mainland?_ **

**_[0097]: meet up at usual spot?_ **

**_[jack-ass]: okay_ **

**_[jack-ass]: are you even in Europe?_ **

**_[0097]: sorry, classified_ **

**_[jack-ass]: …_ **

**_[jack-ass]: let me get my stuff ready._ **

…

**_[jack-ass]: got a thumbs up from A._ **

**_[jack-ass]: just finished talking to the kids too._ **

**_[0097]: everything alright?_ **

**_[jack-ass]: i’ll tell you all about it._ **

...

**_[jack-ass]:  im at the docks. will be there soon. ETA 35 mins_ **

**_[0097]: stole a motorcycle_ **

**_[0097]: almost looks like the 1 u crashed at the fair when u were showing off._ **

 

 _Well… not really_ , Gabriel tells himself as he inspects the blue and black hoverbike.

 

This is obviously a newer model, sleeker and faster too. It had enough gas until the next city which is where one of the his and Sombra’s hideouts are - and where she parked the compact transport vehicle they ‘borrowed’ from Talon.

 

After finding the bike fit enough for travel - Gabriel mentally commands the nanites to take a more inconspicuous form than his skull mask and hooded tactical cloak, which happens to be a black leather jacket with studs and a matching black helmet with the image of his mask spray painted on the front.

He didn’t look any different. His jacket looks almost like his usual cloak but shorter, with sleeves, and less dramatic. The gloves were missing the sharp silver talons - they were just normal black leather gloves. The helmet was just a little too much, but with the lack of a hood and mask, it was the best way to cover his face… or the lack of a face.

 

He looks at himself in the reflection of a nearby shop window, he didn’t looked half bad actually - from shoulders to the toes of his combat boots, he looks the part of the usual passing grifter… but the large plume of smoke with a hundred red eyes leaking out of the collar of the leather jacket was very concerning.

He puts on the helmet and looks back at the dark alleyway where he is currently lurking, checking to see if anyone followed him.

 

With most of the Talon agents still licking their wounds from the skirmish earlier - the Reaper was able to leave the base unnoticed, and if he was seen, nobody really had the balls to rat him out to the higher ups. _The Perks of looking like an eldritch abomination, I suppose.._.

 

His communicator pings with a notification. A reply from Jack.

 

**_[jack-ass]: shit. I remember that. Got 10 stitches on my arm._ **

**_[jack-ass]: still have the scar too._ **

 

 _Do I remember that fair correctly?_ Gabriel thought to himself as he read Jack’s message. _The war was over and it was just a month before getting the summons from the U.N. and I was with Jack… we were visiting his family and there was a fair going on._

 

Flickers of images run through his mind.

Bright lights and colors, the sweet smell of freshly baked sweets and confections, and the distant sound of rumbling laughter - the kind that made Gabriel’s stomach do somersaults.

 

He remembers that dirt bike tract and Jack telling him he used to ride these babies all the time around his family’s property.

He also remembers just eating a lot of apple pies and preferring to keep his guts still inside his body so he lets Jack indulge himself with goofing off on the bike - until he does this wild trick by doing flips in the air but he completely missed his landing.

He remembers being frozen in place at the image of Jack on the bike up in the air, next was Jack falling off the bike, face first into the dirt… and shortly followed by the bike falling on top of him.

 

The accident would’ve been horrific if Jack wasn’t a super soldier and has survived incidents much worse than this. Jack still got some bruises and a big gash on his arm that they had to go to a nearby clinic for, it would heal better with treatment and preventing an infection would be nice.

 

It was a funny story to relay to Ana and Reinhardt when they met again in Geneva later that month before… _well, before Jack’s promotion._

 

**_[0097]: lol_ **

**_[0097]: ETA about 1 hour_ **

**_[0097]: see u soon, Jackie_ **

 

Firing a quick reply as Gabriel straddles the hoverbike, he pockets the communicator securely on his person before he starts revving up the engine and driving away.

It would take more or less 30 minutes to get to the safehouse from here and then another 30 to get to the usual spot via the transport vehicle.

 

The “usual spot” was a cozy 3 bedroom-2 bathroom property nearby an industrial building with a dock that once upon a time used to house and maintain Blackwatch ships and vehicles.

The facility has long since been abandoned and demolished, but the house still stands. The house used to be owned by the mechanics that worked for Blackwatch.

Then with the spread of news about Blackwatch and their activities - the owners almost begged to get their resignation papers accepted, Gabriel couldn’t blame them and let them leave the country as they burned the bridges connecting them to Blackwatch and Overwatch.

 

With the house vacated, Gabriel bought it under the fake name of ‘Robert Castillo’ and started using it as his little hideout whenever he was in the area - especially with the active suspension of Blackwatch and multiple groups and governments wanting his head.

 

Since no one but him knew about the quaint and humble little house, he was able to live there in peace for a week until Jack eventually found him with concerns about something going on in King’s Row and requiring Gabriel’s presence back at Zurich.

 

Gabriel’s memory at the moment cannot recall exactly what happens after that, but he remembers the piles of lawsuits and the threats of being court marshalled filed against Overwatch forcing Jack to seek sanctuary in his secret home soon after.

 

Gabriel also remembers how hard it was keeping the place a secret with the likes of Ana and Mccree being so observant and curious,

…but the house remained the residence of Robert Castillo and his boyfriend Joseph Moore and not the top secret bolt hole of the infamous Blackwatch Commander and the Overwatch Strike Commander - even to this day, which is remarkable.

 

He has other memories too, of him and Jack spending sometime in that house whenever stationed at Gibraltar, Gabriel can feel his body getting warmer at the images in his head.

 

Lazy mornings wrapped in tangled sheets and strong arms, watching the sunset together while sharing a bottle of whatever is on hand, the smell of Jack’s aftershave as it mingles with whatever Gabriel was cooking in the kitchen as he nuzzles his neck in greeting whenever he comes to visit… the sound of a guitar---

 

_‘Gabi, you need to hold the guitar like this ---’ Calloused hands and a smile like the sun, warm and bright. The black guitar too big for his little hands._

 

_Burning, burning - there was fire everywhere, hot and burning._

_Thick smoke, black and horrible… can’t breathe, can’t breathe._

 

_Can’t see, can’t see…_

 

_The earth shakes, the floor beneath his feet disappear,_

_Falling, falling… why is he falling?_

 

_‘Y-you… um… wow, you have a really amazing voice,’ bluest blue eyes and the most bashful of smiles. Those pale cheeks begin to redden, small constellations of freckles reveal themselves._

 

_There is a heavy feeling all over. Can’t move. Can’t move._

_The ground shudders once again. It’s not over, why is it not over?_

_J-Ja… Jack, whe-where ----_

 

_There is a piercing pain, pain, pain. OH GOD! THE PAIN!!_

 

_JACK!! JACK!! IT HURTS!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEMAKEITSTOP!!_

_THE PAIN, SO MUCH PAIN!!_

 

_Jack… please... it hurts… Ja--- and then everything stops._

 

_‘Have you ever thought about what you are going to do once all of this is all said and done? I’m pretty sure I’m going to lose my job after this...’ warm, warm skin and even warmer laughter and bright morning light. Rumpled sheets and bottles littered everywhere, soft music playing in another room._

 

_PAIN. PAIN. SO MUCH PAIN. Why won’t it end?_

 

_Hunger. Hunger… I want… I need…_

 

_‘Subject 0097 is gaining consciousness but his body is still unstable --’_

_Pain, pain, pain… why won’t it stop, make it stop… please… make it stop, Ja-._

 

_‘- no vital signs, eyes are reactive to light but does nothing else--’_

_PAIN. PAIN. PA-- makeitstopmakeitstoppleaseplease - Pain, so much… Make it stop. STOP. STOP. STOP._

 

_‘ SEDATE HIM!! CONTAIN HIM, NOW!! GET OUT!! GET OUT BEFORE HE---’_

 

Gabriel tries to think of something else, he wasn’t ready to go down that road again - think back to the house.

 

...the house?

 

It takes a while for Gabriel to realize that he hasn’t thought about the house is ages - that this is the first time he is actually remembering it.

The memories feel like he is watching some old faded movie, but they flow easily - not like earlier where the other memories of calloused hands ruffling his curly hair and soft guitar music caused him to spiral out of control.

 

He abruptly stops the hoverbike, trying to catch his breath - or what his body considers as breath.

 

He almost got lost in his own thoughts again.

He can’t… not right now.

It hurts Gabriel on how much he has forgotten, he feels like some part of him is lost - he feels incomplete. What he does remember vividly are rarely pleasant...

 

Gabriel can see the safehouse already, he hopes that Sombra still kept the keys to the vehicle in the little candy bowl next to the coffee machine and not inside some weird ass safe with a 10-digit code that has to be unlocked by finding the numbers in some poetry book she hid away somewhere in the house like last time.

 

* * *

 

Jack starts setting the transport vehicle on auto-pilot, typing in the coordinates of the Castillo-Moore residence.

 

He comfortably sits back on the driver’s seat as he goes deep into thought.

He hasn’t step foot in that house for years, even back then when he desperately needed a place to hide as he was still creating his Soldier 76 persona - it was painful to be inside that house without Gabriel, too many memories were stuck to every inch of that house.

 

The last time Jack had seen that house, he was already Soldier 76 and the neighborhood was long gone without an active Watchpoint present to deter rebel groups and organized crime syndicates from operating nearby.

The houses were untouched except for the occasional vandalism here and there, the streets were empty and lifeless.

Being there as a dead man turned vigilante, with the love of his life buried deep in the ruins of all their hopes and dreams, seemed fitting but still didn’t feel right.

 

To be honest, that house was more Gabriel’s than it was theirs.

 

Jack already knew about the Blackwatch Commander’s purchase of a small Spanish residence near the Strait of Gibraltar back then, even with the fake name on the deed.

 He didn’t even get mad when he found out about it by accident when he was doing some accounting on his personal books and did Gabriel’s out of habit.

 

At the time he knew that Gabriel just needed someplace to hide while the media was busy vilifying the both of them with the reveal of Blackwatch to the world and the swift suspension, Jack couldn’t blame him for that, he wanted to get away too.

But Jack needed to eventually let the cat out of the bag and interrupt Gabriel’s mini-vacation when he heard of rumours about suspicious activity going on in King’s Row and he was positive to assume that despite the suspension, Gabriel had someone looking into it already and Jack needed his intel ASAP.

 

Jack laughs as he remembers the look on Gabriel’s face as he casually walked into Mr. Castillo’s driveway dressed in the most tourist-y civilian clothes Jack could find - while Gabriel himself was dressed in his house robe, thick framed glasses, and flip flops watering succulents on his front lawn.

 

That would be the first of many visits to that residence, and Jack cherished every memory.

 

That house was their little piece of heaven.

He remembers Gabe’s little garden of succulents and cacti on the front porch.

Jack kept a small herb garden by the kitchen windowsill, much to Gabriel’s delight.

 

Jack fondly thinks back on how they made a rule that whoever gets to the house first must cook a meal to welcome the other because both of them love coming home to a warm meal and even warmer kisses. But with Jack rarely having the free time much less be able to coordinate with Gabriel, a majority memories of that house were always associated with smells of spices from Gabriel’s home-cooked meals.

 

But near the end, after the “death” of Ana Amari, after cases upon cases of Human Rights violations were filed against Blackwatch ---

 

As Gabriel dedicated himself into investigating the festering wounds of corruption within Overwatch and Blackwatch, refusing to just let things be...

As Jack tenaciously did everything he can to keep Overwatch upright and functioning despite the showing signs of crumbling from within…

 

The fall was inevitable but _damn it he had to do something!_

 

Jack remembers how distant they grew, how their arguments got louder and more frequent, their jobs making them colder and harsher as the rot within Overwatch grew and infected them all.

They never again found the chance to go back to the Castillo residence again.

 

Jack tried… but the house was just a cold empty shell, their little gardens all neglected and the yard unkept, the lack of music and fragrances from the kitchen

\- just the lack of Gabriel made that house unwelcoming to Jack.

 

_What I wouldn’t do just to get that back…_

_Come back to a warm, loving house filled with music and laughter…_

_Come back to delicious home-cooked meals and liquor-soaked kisses under the starlight…_

_To come back home to Gabriel._

 

That’s what Jack thought back then - and he still thinks about now.

 

* * *

 

As the screen on the transport vehicle’s control panel notifies Jack that he was nearing his destination, he fiddles with his communicator. Finally finding that file again he presses play and adjusts the time.

 

_“-you as the new Strike Commander of the new and improved Overwatch, I guess a congratulations are in order, Golden Boy.”_

 

 _Oh God_ … Jack hasn’t heard that nickname with that voice in years.

Jack hasn’t heard _this_ voice in years, only in his most sweetest dreams and darkest nightmares.

 

Voice like spiced honey, rich and strong… no matter what language.

He missed it, whether it was whispering sweet words, singing a stupid fast food jingle, reading out mission reports, even shouting a hurtful word or two.

 

_“… since I’m pretty sure I haven’t said it to your face yet with Adawe dragging you away for some diplomatic ass-kissing before I took my leave to prepare for my own new position, something more fitting to ‘my style’ than Strike Commander she said - whatever the fu---”_

 

There was some static, obvious signs of the file’s age or how low-tech Gabriel made this. The next few words garbled and incomprehensible.

 

_“-- it’s called Codename: Blackwatch, Overwatch’s_ _\---- I trust Ana as your SiC and all_

_\- but hey, someone needs to be there hidden in the shadows to save your white bread ass from being assassinated --”_

 

Gabriel’s words were once again interrupted by the static. Jack looks up to see that he was already in front of the small house that was once their home. He lets the recording continue as he manually parks the vehicle in a hidden area behind some trees.

 

 _“--in the spotlight, rubbing shoulders with World Leaders and diplomats while I’m going to probably up to my armpits in covert ops and undercover missions…_ _What I’m saying is that we won’t be seeing much of each other_

_\---- anything else, I’m really proud of you, Jackie_

_\- this… uh, I know that you are going to do great things_ _\---- direction they have planned for the future of Overwatch_

_\- they definitely need someone like you to take the reigns, and don’t listen to anyone telling you otherwise,_

_that’s an order from your former CO.”_

 

Jack’s heart aches at hearing that deep chuckle - just another thing he can barely remember anymore.

 

Jack also tries not think about Gabriel’s words years later about how repurposing Overwatch beyond being a Strike Team during the Crisis was a mistake and they weren’t meant to be anything more than soldiers

\- he still wonders what happened to this Gabriel, this Gabriel whose voice still sounds hopeful and still blind to the storm clouds ahead.

 

_“This kind of thing is not really for me_ _\--- all that posturing and politics_

_\- ugh, and if you don’t take this job they’ll just give it to some assho_ _\---- UN bigwig who doesn’t understand how much we have sacrificed for Overwa_

_\---- We just ended the fucking robot apocalypse, Jack!_

_Humanity and the rest of the World are still licking their wounds and building everything from scratch_

_\- and we are once again at the_ _front-lines_ _\---- no rest for the weary and all.”_

 

Jack slowly steps out of the vehicle, visor scanning for anything unusual. The communicator is once again connected to his earpiece.

With a few taps of his fingers he opens the messaging application and sends 2 short notifications - one to Gabe and the other to Athena.

 

**_[0076]: safely arrived at destination._ **

**_[black parade]: Copy._ **

 

_“---- And I’m rambling… so this is my gift for your promotion--_

_shit, that sounds fucking stupid. I’m better of giving this damn thing to Jack without the long ass introdu_ _\---- not even a very clever gift to be honest_

_\---- our old songs that I having been editing for the last fe_ _\---- since I know how you get when you are overloaded with work_

_\- well, I mean… you can still use the ones we made a few months ago…_

_fuck, what am I even doing, Ja_ _\---- I’m in my late 30s and I’m still stumbling on how to give you what basically is a playlist_

_\- and I’m gonna run a covert black ops unit and you’re gonna be the leader of_ _\---- how fucking ridiculous is that... ”_

 

Jack keeps the communicator playing the file as he goes around the house to the backyard to see if the generator still works… and get the spare keys hidden in the toolshed. The static was getting worse, Jack can barely make out whatever Gabriel was saying.

 

_“---- I just want to let you know I got your back as always, no matter what and that I----”_

 

The static continues for a few seconds until the audio file ends. There’s nothing much Jack can do but let the communicator continue playing the next few audio files - soft strumming of a guitar begins to play. Jack gets his hands on the generator and gets it to work.

 

Jack finds the spare keys under the watering can in the shed, he pockets it as he makes his way to the backdoor of the house as Gabriel’s voice is heard once again. This was definitely an old unedited recording - it was one of their silly cover songs they did during their weekends off in their SEP days.

 

_“Come on, Jackie… You do the first part, this was your idea-”_

_“But you have the better voice…  I ca-”_

_“Okay, okay… together then, yeah? Let start over… 1,2, and 3 --”_

 

The guitar starts playing again, Jack recalls this was the soundtrack to an old movie he hasn’t seen in a long time but he still knows the words. Jack sings along to the recording of his younger self and Gabriel as he enters the house.

 

 _“Please don't see_ _  
_ _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies,”_

 

Jack starts turning on some lights. Though his visor has night vision, he doesn’t think Gabriel would appreciate stumbling in the dark.

The house still looks the same from the last time he was here almost a decade ago. A thick film of dust now coats all the furniture. He makes his way into the kitchen, ignoring the living room area filled with fabricated pictures of better times.

 

 _“Please see me_ _  
_ _Reaching out for someone I can't see…”_

 

Jack doubts there is still anything edible left in this house, but if he’s lucky… there still might be some whiskey or wine around - though warm as dog piss, beggars can’t be choosers after all.

He starts opening the lower cabinets while he continues to sing along - and, sure enough, a bottle of unopened whiskey was still there.

 

 _“Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow,_ _  
_ _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand”_

 _  
_ All the glasses have dust on them and the water was no longer running in this part of the city, straight from the bottle is the only option then. Gabriel will be arriving any minute now, Jack might as well get comfortable.

 

_'I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow,_

_So let's get drunk on our tears,_  
_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
_It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_ _  
_ Searching for meaning...

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark --,_

 

Jack cracks open the bottle and he immediately takes a swig at it. The warm whiskey burns his throat. He disconnects the communicator from the earpiece and sets it down on the coffee table as he unceremoniously sits down on the coach, forgetting how neglected everything is as dust clouds the air. Jack regrets not bringing the lower half of his mask as he coughs harshly.

Everything eventually settles down, the music continues in the background.

 

 _'Who are we?_  
_Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?'_

 

Jack could tell now how much his own voice has changed. Smoke inhalation from the explosion did not do it any favors (as well as the smoking habit he picked up during his years as Strike Commander) - it sounded much gruffer and more gravelly now than before. Jack takes another drink of whiskey.

 

 _'Woe is me_ _  
_ _If we're not careful turns into reality,'_

 

Jack forlornly looks at the photos Gabriel used to decorate walls of the living room. Most are tasteful landscape shots that Ana took during their free time back during their years as a Strike Team - preserved snapshots of a world that was still untouched by the war. Jack finds his voice again and follows along with the lyrics he can still remember.

 

 _“But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_  
_Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer,”_

 

There are a few doctored shots of Gabriel and his family, to give this house an authentic lived-in feel.

\- and of course, pictures of them as the happy couple, Robert and Joseph - war buddies during the Crisis, but went their separate ways once it was over until meeting again by chance in Spain.

 

 _“Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_ _  
_ _Where we're dancing in our tears,”_

 

The story was totally sappy and Hollywood worthy - well, less sappier than the truth, but it worked on their few nosy neighbors.

 _  
_ _“And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

_It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run”_

 

Jack turns his focus to the window behind him, his visor picking up movement and identifying a nondescript transport vehicle, a much newer and nicer model than the one he used to get here - must be Talon’s, but with the lack of any heat signatures from the vehicle’s interior, it would mean that this was Gabriel in “borrowed” vehicle.

 

 _“Searching for meaning_  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark --”

“I-is that one of ours? This song?” Gabriel’s voice was like a harsh whisper, dull static. 

He carefully walks into the living room through the front door, wiping his boots on the mat before entering like he always did. Gabriel then politely takes off his biker helmet, nanites and smoke leaking out to form his head.

Jack notices the many red eyes that open and close, darting around the room and inspecting the house - assessing every nook and cranny, from the decorations to the furniture.

 

_'And I thought I saw you out there crying,'_

 

“In a way, I guess…” Jack scoots a bit to give Gabriel some space on the couch. “We didn’t write it, if that’s what you’re asking...It was a song from some old movie.”

 

_  
_ _'And I thought I heard you call my name…'_

 

“Was it a good movie?” Gabriel’s voice sounded so distant despite him standing right in front of Jack. Jack looks at Gabriel, it was weird having all those eyes just looking back at Jack - most likely they were focused on the hoodie. Gabriel slowly takes a seat next to Jack as the song continues to play in the background.

 

 _'And I thought I heard you out there crying_  
Just the same,'

 

“To be honest… I don’t remember,” Jack replies as he watches Gabriel’s nanites start shifting around him.

“Ha… finally we are on the same page on something,” Gabriel quips as the nanites try to form clothes that are more comfortable - cozier.

 

_'And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young,'_

 

A black turtleneck sweater seemed appropriate, combined with dark denim pants; he still kept the combat boots on. It was just Jack with him in this time capsule of a house, so Gabriel didn’t try to hide his lack of a proper face - and wearing the mask in this house sounded sacrilegious to him.

So here was Gabriel, smoky and faceless in a cuddly sweater sitting next to Jack who was wearing his bright red visor and an oddly familiar hoodie.

 

 _'It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run_ _  
_ _Searching for meaning,'_

 

“It’s kinda funny…” Gabriel starts “I messaged you about meeting up at the ‘usual spot’ not actually realizing that I-I didn’t completely remember this place until just half an hour ago.”

“At least you remembered how to get here,” Jack says, keeping his tone light.

 

_'But are we all lost stars trying to light ... light up the dark?'_

 

“We thought about eventually retiring here, didn’t we…” Gabriel’s voice was wistful and his eyes went a bit unfocused. Jack closes the distance between them by holding his hand.

“Yeah, we did.” Jack looks at the whiskey bottle on the table, he would gladly offer some to Gabe - but because of his condition, he has no need for food and drinks. The occasional lack of a mouth is also a hindrance.

 

“Whenever we got the chance, we would always go here...” Jack leans on Gabriel’s shoulder, it was interesting how the nanites were able to imitate the texture of knitted wool that made up the sweater.

“This was a happy place for us, we made sure of that - a place where we could be ourselves for just a little while…”

 

_'And I thought I saw you out there crying,'_

 

“... I bet it was hard just to find some free time, much less coordinate.” Gabriel adds.

“ Yeah… when things eventually settled down after the incident at King’s Row, we all had to lay low while the media and every other dickbag with a high enough position were busy breathing down our necks, just waiting for the next wrong move,” Jack mused back as Gabriel gives out a humming sound in reply.

 

“...So, I’m not pressuring you or anything,” Jack turns his head slightly to look Gabriel in the eye - or one of his eyes. “But, you wanted to talk about it? The thing that happened earlier?”

 

_'And I thought I heard you call my name,'_

 

“How did the talk with the kids go?” Gabriel asked, changing the subject quickly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him before answering, “it went better than expected - I only told them as much as I could. I know that we would discuss these things first, but--”

“I understand, there was no use lying to them still - we would reveal ourselves eventually, it was inevitable… and it was my fault our cover got blown-”

“Don’t.” Jack interrupted him. “ you couldn’t help it, stuff like that happens sometimes - don’t blame yourself…”

 

“The episodes are getting worse… but I am remembering more?” Gabriel looks at his hands, his fingers covered in black necrotic flesh, bits of bone showing at the tip - giving his hands an almost claw-like look to them.

“I’m not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing, to be honest.” Gabriel laughs pathetically.

 

_'And I thought I heard you out there crying,'_

 

“Gabe…” Jack slowly reaches out and takes Gabriel’s hand into his. “Talk to me… please?”

 “You know that my most vivid memories are that of waking up in that Talon lab, being experimented on by their shit scientists...” Gabriel speaks slowly, recollecting himself - careful not to trigger another episode.

 “-nothing before that was anything clear or concrete, it doesn’t help that it is still difficult for me to distinguish my real memories from the false ones they planted,” Gabriel squeezes Jack’s hand a little tighter.

 

_'But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?'_

 

“J-just… the song that Rollerblades played, I remember that song - it was just a few chords b-but...” Gabriel lets go of Jack’s hand as he feels a small tingling sensation at his fingertips. “But… I wrote that song, and that was me playing…”

 

“Gabe?” Jack’s voice sounded so far away. Gabriel promised himself to stay calm and not lose control… again - not because it hurts a shit ton whenever he tries to recover from a literal breakdown, but seeing him like this affects Jack too.

 “The song playing right now is also us - fuck, it feels like eons ago…” Gabriel is starting to lose feeling from the elbow down. “The moment I remembered that song, I started remembering other things too… things that used to make no sense or I thought were just nightmares...”

 

_'Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?'_

 

Gabriel limply falls into Jack’s arms as the numbness spreads to his shoulders and torso. The nanites that compose his body start buzzing and vibrating.

 

“I use to believe that I must’ve spent some time in Hell, for the only thing I dreamt of were of fire and pain… oh, the constant pain,” Gabriel’s words are just barely understandable underneath all the loud static noise the nanites were giving off.

“ - it took a while to click that maybe the explosion didn’t give me the quick death that I always assumed.” Gabriel for a moment feels Jack’s arms wrap around him. Jack felt really warm in comparison to Gabriel - body temperature is non-existent if one is made up of tiny nanites and bits of decaying corpse.

 

Jack takes a deep breath as he hold Gabriel close.

Jack remembers the explosion, he was there too.

He remembers the shouting and the fighting prior, then the explosion right behind him.

He remembers the ground beneath their feet crumbling, he remembers falling.

He remembers crashing, the debris and the fire - and he definitely remembers the screaming.

 

“That explosion took everything from me...” Gabriel whispers, his voice sounded so lost and in pain.

 “It took my life, cursing me into this facsimile of an existence… I don’t even sound like myself anymore, Jack - just more nanites vibrating and humming in a pattern that imitates human speech.”

 

Gabriel was slowly losing form within Jack’s embrace - slowly breaking apart, wisps of smoke leaking out of Gabriel’s skin, leaking out through Jack’s fingers. Eventually, his body falls to the ground in a cloud of nanites.

“Gave me a body I can barely control… underneath all this nanotechnology is just a shambling corpse.”

“And… for a while, I believed it took you away from me too,” The static now becoming more like a dull hum - the nanites now whirling like smoke, scattered all around the room before slowly start accumulating at the center. “I thought it killed us both…”

 

“But we’re not dead, Gabe...” Jack replies, carefully watching Gabriel’s wraith-like body solidify in the middle of the living room.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Gabriel’s form was returning. He was laying on the ground in a fetal position, in a simple black shirt and grey shorts to keep his modesty.

Slowly, very slowly, a man becoming visible in the center of the nanite cloud. Strong broad shoulders, slightly quaking  with each artificial breathe.

Rich brown, sickly grey, and festering black patches of flesh, slowly growing - coming into shape.

The coloration around his neck was mostly black, which continued to his head and what Gabriel calls his ‘Eldritch-Picasso collab’ face. Black nanites on black smoke on black skin; almost a dozen, sometimes a hundred, red eyes - always looking, always watching - blinking and constantly shifting.

 

As Jack reaches over to the coffee table to turn off the music playing from his communicator, he takes a peek at a photo nearby showing of an old picture of Gabe with his cunning, heartbreaking smile, his infamous brown curly hair - soft to the touch, rarely visible under his signature beanie - if wasn’t shorn off, and his deep, whiskey eyes - golden amber, mixed with splendid shades of browns.

 

A face that Jack has known for almost half of his life. He has memorized to the smallest details of scars and moles, he can predict every twitch of every expression.

For a while, all what Jack had was his memories… nothing more and nothing less.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Jack steps closer to Gabriel’s form. He kneels down beside Gabriel and carefully, carefully runs his hands across the surface of Gabriel’s back.

 

“I’m right here Gabe… still very much alive and kicking,”

“Like the stubborn old man you are,” Gabriel chuckles as tries wiggling his fingers - slowly assessing if he was able to reform himself properly.

“You’re older by a year, sweetheart.”

“I have been declared clinically dead for about 6 years, I haven’t aged a day.”

“Now you are just being cheeky…”

Both of them laughed at their awful banter, just like how it was back in SEP, back in their few years in the military, when the Strike Team was formed, to eventually how they were as the Leaders of Overwatch and Blackwatch… but the laughter slowly dies down.

 

“Jackie, the shit they did to my brain… I d-don’t know how much of it can still be undone,” Gabriel whispers seriously, the sound of humming nanomachines continue. “I don’t know how much of Gabriel Reyes is left to save…”

“Ssssh… it’s going to be alright, Gabe - I got you, as well as Ana, Angela, Sombra, and Athena - our family…” Jack stretches his legs as he lays down right behind him on the living room floor. “We’ll burn Talon to the fucking ground, I can promise you that…”

 

Carefully, carefully Jack wraps his arms around Gabriel once more. Even with Gabriel’s back is to Jack, he can feel small nanite clouds all around him - applying a little pressure here and there, almost like an embrace.

  _I love you, I love you, never forget that..._

 

“Funny thing is -  I don’t think Talon did this to me… they are just picking at the leftovers,” Gabriel chuckled, he starts drawing something on the dust covered floor.

Something that looked liked an eye with dots all around it.

 

“I think when I was investigating the corruption in Overwatch, I may have gotten myself tangled up in some big conspiracy and got the attention of some people way bigger than the U.N. and more ruthless than Talon... ”

“-and now you can’t even remember what you found out,” Jack tries to hide the guilt and the regret in his voice but he is failing. He thought he was over this already, but unfortunately seeing Gabriel lose control twice in a day is making him unearth his own emotional demons.

 

“I should’ve listened to you from the start, had more trust in you, I-I-I---”

“Yes, you should’ve…” Gabriel says with no real malice. He carefully turns to face Jack.

 

If he concentrates hard enough, he might be able to form a skull and some skin.

He wiggles closer to his lover, an arm draped across Jack’s waist, holding him tight.

 

“But here you are now, helping me avenge my death and the destruction of everything we once held dear - seldom sabotaging missions and leaking sensitive information to the world’s most dangerous terrorist. Not so golden now are you, boy scout?”

“I haven’t been golden for a long time, Gabe…” Jack scoff as he feels Gabriel’s fingers running through his snow white hair, not claws - but actual fingers.

“Oh, Jackie… my sunshine,” Gabriel carefully removes the visor so he can get a good look of those bluer than blue eyes that haunts his dreams and soothes his nightmares. “You are always golden to me.”

 

Even when Gabriel was conditioned to hate him... Even when he couldn’t completely remember Jack… the love was still there, it never went away.

Love plagued him. The constant longing and aching, together with the phantom sensations of the burning flames…

 

Love was like a parasite that burrowed its way into the very core of Reaper - of Gabriel - and it stayed there, despite the experiments and genocidal missions, the constant pain and burning numbness of residing in a body that rips itself apart in a daily basis. Love stayed there… found a home there.

 - in the form of vague memories of stormy laughter and constellations of freckles… of a rough but gentle voice humming soothing music and whispering words of deep devotion.

\- as the Jack Morrison shaped hole, that was once nameless only a couple of years ago, in the mind and broken soul of Reaper. A constant emptiness that taints every thought, that demands to be noticed and remembered.

 

“So… are we just gonna lay on the floor all night?” Jack chuckles as he cuddles closer to Gabriel. It was harder to see now without his visor or his modified glasses.

“Is that okay with those old bones of yours?” Gabriel jokes naturally.

“Hey! These old bones can still kick your ass any day of the week,” Jack jokes back as he feels the nanites surrounding them slowly cloud themselves back into Gabriel, shrouding the two of them in their darkness.

“Oh, that’s a challenge then… for the next time we meet in battle,” Gabriel slowly reforms into a sitting position next to Jack and carefully helps him up from the dusty floor.

His nanites finally settled down, dressing Gabriel in his signature black cloak - minus the kevlar, belts, and sharp talons.

 

“Don’t say it like that… you sound like Reinhardt,” Jack wrinkles his nose at Gabriel as he puts on his visor again, readjusting it slightly, before standing up.

 “I miss that big goof,” Gabriel smiles fondly despite the extra mouth and too long teeth.

“Yeah… he won’t be happy if he founds out you’re not dead either,” Jack helps Gabriel stand up. “He didn’t speak to me for 2 weeks when I revealed myself, he gave Ana a month - a whole month of silent treatment when she came back, it was hilarious.”

 

“I bet, he was very smitten with her back in the day… I’m glad both of you found your home back in Overwatch,” Gabriel was patting off the dust that got stuck to the black hoodie Jack was wearing.

“It’s not home just yet,” Jack’s voice was low, his fingers were busy readjusting the black cloak that covered Gabriel’s body.

_Not without you, my home is with you… always with you._

 

“Can you stay? Just a while longer?” Gabriel whispers into Jack’s ear as he tugs on the sleeve of the hoodie.

“Can you? Talon won’t get suspicious with you gone?” Jack rests his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“They won’t be looking for me if they know what’s good for them…” Gabriel pulls on both sleeves, motioning Jack to follow him to the bedroom upstairs.

“Oooh… so edgy.” Jack teases back, allowing Gabriel to pull him around as he pleases.

“Shut up, you love it!”

“Yes… yes, I do. Oh god, I do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this took a long time to get done. Motivation problems alone almost killed this...  
> This chapter went through like a hundred rewrites, actual canon of Overwatch changed and got me tempted to redo everything - but in the end I said to myself 'fuck it, i do what i want.'  
> -And it kinda feels like 2 drabbles haphazardly stuck together, I took a long ass break in the middle of writing this and when I continued, I was going through some stuff and the story got affected by my mood.
> 
> but anyway...  
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around! Leave a comment on what you think of the story or how I can improve, those help a whole lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome since I am new to this writing thing!
> 
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://devious-otaku1013.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on or just accompany me into Overwatch Hell... I am very chatty~


End file.
